Getting You Back
by Luci-Marlena
Summary: A very vague ‘sequel’ or ‘companion piece’ to “I want my Fairytale” in Jacob's POV: What does she want from me? Staring at her feet, she sighs, “I need more.” - the classic triangle: Nessie/Jake/Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

The lyrics used from Snow Patrol's "Make this go on forever" belong to their respectful owner and were used to emphasize the emotion in the piece.

Major thanks to Flyaway Dove for Beta-ing this.

Set: Sometime after BD.

Note: This is acting as a very vague 'sequel' or 'companion piece' to "I want my Fairytale" only it's in Jake's POV and is some time after Leah leaves.

**Jake POV.**

_

* * *

_

_Getting you Back_

"Please don't let this turn into something it's not," she pleads.

I look at her, affronted. What does she mean, 'something it's not'? I'm fighting here. I'm fighting for her (just like you wanted). But she's not having any of it.

"We're just not working. We're not 'meant to be'." She looks at me with pleading eyes, begging me to understand.

I don't. I'm giving her _everything._ I'm giving her everything I have, just trying to show her, to prove to her that we can work, that we make sense, that we're 'right.'

Why isn't that enough?

"I can only give you everything I've got," I tell her.

This seems to irritate her since she snaps her head away, looking away from me and somewhere deep into the forest.

What does she want from me?

Staring at her feet, she sighs, "I need more."

"What?"

She has to be joking because I've given her everything; I've given every single part of myself to her! Why is she doing this? Why is she doing this to _us?_ She said that she cared, that she wanted me, that she needed me in her life. I was enough then, she didn't need 'more' then, why now? What changed? What does she want?

She pries her eyes from the floor and stares at me with glistening eyes and says in a steady voice, "I need more than what parts of you can give me. I don't want the bits and pieces of you that _she_ hasn't claimed yet." Her breathing gets heavy as she speaks passionately, "I want all of it! _I_ should have all of it! If we were to do this, to actually make this work, _I_ should have all of you!"

All of me.

All of the bits and pieces.

I can't.

I want to, but I can't.

I love _you_, too. You have claimed some parts of me that will always belong to you. No matter where I am, who I'm with, where you are, or who you're with.

Parts of me will always belong to youbecause _you_ claimed them first. _You _wanted them first.

I can't cut those ties. No; I can, I just don't _want_ to. They're the only reminder that I'm steady in this world, that I have a balance, a center, that there's some sort of normalcy in the world.

Something that make sense.

_You_ are something that makes sense.

I stare at her with big eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and lets out a frustrated sigh. "It's not enough."

I want to say: "I'm sorry that I can't be as sorry as you think I should, that I can't behave like you want me to, dress like you want me to, talk, act, and pretend to be the man that you want, that you need." I want to say that I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to give you up.

But I don't say anything.

Because here, with her, I can still feel it. _Our_ link, our connection, our goddamn bond to one another. We're on opposite sides of the world and are with two different people, but I _still_ love you more than anyone else could, more than _he_ could.

She starts to talk about you now. How you don't like her, and how she doesn't like you. How you 'ruined everything' and how it was my fault for 'encouraging you in the first place.'

All that I keep thinking throughout this whole fight is it could take my whole damn life to make this right. To make things with you, her, and our whole goddamn situation right again.

But how can I do that? You're not even here anymore.

One day, you were just done with it all and left: poof, gone.

Never to be heard from again.

I try and hold us together; all of us. You, me, her. I try to keep us together, pretending that you didn't leave, that you still love me and think about me, and that everything with her is _different._ That she doesn't want the things she wants from me, that she found someone else so I can let her go, that I don't want her.

Especially when I still want you more than I want her.

I feel everything splinter beneath me, beginning to crack and deteriorate. Everything that she and I have built is starting to crumble. This splintered, fractured dream of me and her that I'm holding on to won't save me for long.

I can feel you. I can still fucking feel you and our fucking link, but you won't talk to me. You won't listen to me. You don't acknowledge me.

It's fine because I know damn well that what I did was wrong.

I'm sorry, but you just won't believe me.

So I stayed here with her. And watched you go.

You: the last girl and the last reason to make this 'relationship' with her last for as long as I could. You told me to stay away, to be with her. But I can't.

Not anymore.

God, I can still feel the tingling on my lips from our first kiss; the first time that I felt connected to anything other than her. We could make this work. We could do this. That kiss should have been proof enough.

The weight of your body pressing against mine, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned to be able to try for _us_: just me and you.

_Before. _

Before her. Before everything to do with her.

Right before you left.

I tried to convince you that we have gotten through so much worse than this before. What was so different this time that you can't ignore? Is it because it was _her?_

I made a mistake. It was an accident. You understood. You understood and we moved on, _together_. It was nice, just you and me. We constantly fought, yelling things we didn't mean, yelling things we did mean, but that was normal. It was normal and we always came back to each other. No matter what you said to me, or what I said to you, we always came back to one another. To fix things, to yell, to apologize.

Together, we were normal.

Then, one day, things got out of hand. I couldn't handle it, you said something, just one little snide comment that usually wouldn't affect me, and I just lost it. I lashed out at you, saying things that I knew would hurt, hoping, praying that it would hurt you like you hurt me.

I wanted you to hurt.

You cried. I only saw that one tear before you ordered me out of the house, out of _our_ house, and told me to never come back.

So I didn't. For three days, I was with her. I was at _her_ house, with _her _family, trying to forget the ache in my chest caused by _you_.

I finally came back to you, walking through the unlocked door (a sign of forgiveness) and helped you make dinner, not saying a word. You didn't spare me one look until we went to bed, when you snuggled up to me and said, "Never again. You will never leave me like that ever again."

And I didn't.

For six months.

That's when I slipped. It was another argument, you were pissed off at me and I was so angry. You just kept on yelling and cutting me down, blaming me for everything. Fuming, I let you lash out at me, before it was my turn. I said so many things that day. Many were things I didn't even believe, but made up just so that you could hurt.

Because you were blaming me.

Because you were my punching bag.

Because you were right.

I was weak.

Unable to face the truth, I ran. I ran right back to her. I didn't want it to happen, but it seems like every time something like this happens, I just need to run to her. She was there for me.

You have always been there for me, but I always went to her.

I stayed with her for four days before you found out.

You didn't yell, cry, kick me out, or anything like that. No, you accepted it, you accepted it so quickly. You asked me, point blank and I answered you truthfully. All you did was nod your head and tell me that Dad called before getting back to dinner.

Your aloofness and acceptance of the whole situation bothered me until I figured it out: you always knew.

The next time I came back from seeing her, you waited up for me. You sat in your chair, surrounded by darkness before you turned on the light, alerting me of your presence. The room flooded with light, allowing me to see you properly. You looked up at me with sad eyes before you cleared your throat and announced, "I'm leaving."

Only then did I notice the suitcase by your feet and the clothes you were wearing. I looked at your face and recognized how serious you were, how tired you were, how free you wanted to become.

You were going to leave.

"Where?" I asked in the naïve hope that it would just be a short trip to your mother's.

You closed your eyes briefly before shrugging, "Won't know until I get there, I suppose."

"For how long?" I barely choked out.

You shook your head before sighing, "I don't know yet. I really do just need some time to myself."

My eyes started to sting when I begged, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go to her. It was a mistake. I need you, please, I need you."

You let a shaky sigh before you wiped at your eyes.

You said it was much more than just my last mistake. That this never would have worked, even without all this mythical crap in our lives. "We just don't make any sense."

I shook my head at you, knowing that you were wrong about us.

That you're _still_ wrong about us.

"We're better without each other. You're able to be with the one you truly love and I can discover myself." You tried to smile.

Shaking my head, I refused to give in. "We make sense. I'm the only one who understands you, who can love you the best. And you know more about me than anyone. Please, please just forgive me, it was a mistake."

"It's more than that. You know that. It's more than just a 'mistake.' We need to be with other people. We need to actually live. _I_ need to meet new people. I need to move on from _this_!" You gestured from me to you. "We should spend some time apart for both our sakes."

You picked up your bag, pecked my cheek, wished me good luck with my 'true love,' and walked out.

The last girl and the last reason to try and make me and her work.

Well, not anymore.

She continues to talk about how we aren't working, how she's sorry and that it's "for the best."

I try to object, to fight with the fiery passion that was always with you, but my words just break and melt when she says, "You don't want me, you've never really wanted me. You want _her._"

I try to reassure her, to let her know that I did care for her, that I did love her, but she's right, I want you.

I want the feeling of our first kiss on my lips. I want the feeling of someone being as connected to me as I am to them.

I had that with you.

Remembering the feel of your body underneath my hands, the sound of your voice, the smell your scent, the feeling of your hand in mine. I want that back.

I want you back.

I want you back so badly and I don't know where to look. You never told anyone where you went. Not even your family.

So I leave her, I leave this place and I run. I think of all of the places you said you wanted to see, to explore: Mexico, Australia, Canada, Japan, New Zealand…

I remember you said something about being jealous of my trip to Canada and how you've always wanted to go to British Columbia and see the forest and the mountains for yourself. So I decide to run there first.

I run and vow to not stop running until I've found you, until I have you in my arms again.

I'm getting you back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

Major thanks to Flyaway Dove for Beta-ing this.

Set: Sometime after BD.

Note: Jake's POV, 'Getting You Back', took place four to five months after Leah left in 'I want my Fairytale.' So, in combination with Leah's POV in 'Progress for a Fairytale Ending' it's been about a year since Leah and Jake last seen each other.

**Jake POV.**

_Finding You_

Seven months. I've been looking for you for seven months.

I still haven't found you.

I've looked everywhere.

_Everywhere._

You weren't in British Columbia. I missed you by about three weeks.

I called the Cullens, more specifically the Pixie and Major Mood Ring, the two vamps who are still willing to talk to me and who have been in contact with you, who told me that you left Canada. You went, and I quote, "somewhere else."

What a fat load of help that was.

You could be anywhere! This "somewhere else" could be some shitsplat town in Mexico, Japan, New Zealand, Australia, the Caribbean, Egypt, anywhere that tickled your fancy at the time.

What bothers me the most is that Blondie knows. Blondie knows where you are and refuses to tell me. Actually, seeing as she refuses to tell Pixie, Major Mood Ring, Emmett, or Mrs. and Dr. Brady where you are, I have no idea where to find you.

It's not like I could go and ask Bella or Chris Angel Mindfreak for some help. Considering how things went all pear shaped with Ness and I, it looks like I'm all on my own in trying to find you.

And it's not like I'm not trying.

I begged Blondie to tell me. I literally got down on my knees and begged, yet she still won't say a thing. She won't even tell me if I'm on the right continent let alone the right hemisphere.

So, using everything that I know about you, I looked in all the places that I thought you were. And looked. And looked.

I went to Japan, and I'm 100% sure you're not there. Considering how you're at least a foot and a half taller, not to mention tanner and more expletive when someone cuts you off on the sidewalk.

After Japan, I went to India, Papua New Guinea, Australia, New Zealand, and then Egypt before I came back to the Americas.

I went to Argentina, Chile, Peru, and Brazil before heading back home through Mexico, and through the southern states.

You weren't in New Mexico, Arizona, California, Nevada, or Oregon.

I ran the entire way from Buenos Aires home. Do you know how long it takes to run from Buenos Aires to Washington?

Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I have no idea where you've been. All I've been doing is running around trying to look for you.

And… I'm stumped.

I have no idea where you are.

None.

And that freaks me out.

I was always used to be able to feel where you were, to find you on pure instinct.

Now, I don't know where to look.

In British Columbia, I was sure I knew where you were, when you were there, and where you went. Then, all of a sudden, I felt nothing. No bond, no connection. I haven't even felt you phase.

Seven months without phasing?

What the hell are you trying to do? Are you trying to kill me?

It's not like I would command you to tell me where you are, to stay put and wait for me to come get you, to tell you that I want you, I need you, and only you. To tell you that things between Ness and I are done.

But I'm not giving up.

I'm not going to just going to throw in the towel because I couldn't find you in the first seven months of searching. Of course not.

I'm going home to say hi to Dad, check up on the rest of the pack, and to see if Seth and Sue know anything about where you are.

And here I am.

La Push Reservation, Washington, USA.

Home sweet home.

I run home and throw on a pair of cutoffs and walk inside. Heading straight for the kitchen, I grab a plate of leftover lasagna from the fridge and dig in. Halfway through the piece, Dad rolls into the kitchen and clears his throat.

"That better not be my lasagna."

Shrugging my shoulders, I give him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Don't like eating raw."

He shakes his head before clapping me on the shoulder and giving me a smile. "Glad you're home."

Looking at him, I realize how much I missed home. Everything about home. The way I know the woods like back of my hand, how everyone knows everyone else, (which can become a hassle, but at times like these, when you're trying to find someone, it's perfect), the way that this place just hooks you in and makes you feel like you belong.

It's a similar feeling I get when I'm with you.

"It's good to be back, Dad."

He smiles at me and nods his head before asking, "How's your, uh, your…ya know?"

Shuffling my feet, I refuse to meet his gaze when I tell him, "I, uh, called things off with Ness."

Hearing no sound from him, I finally look up and meet look his gaze. He looks happy. No, that's not right; he looks satisfied, pleased, like he knew this was going to happen.

He knew this was going to happen.

Stupid old man.

"Yeah, yeah, stop being to smug about it," I drawl out while he keeps on smiling at me.

"Well, what brought you back, Jake? I doubt it was Sue's lasagna," Dad says as he rolls around the table to sit across from me.

"Missed you." I shrug.

"Sure, sure," he nods. "Missed anyone else?"

Letting out a sigh, I figure it's best if I just let it all out and tell him. Hell, judging by that stupid familiar smirk on his face, he already knows. And finds it hilarious.

"The pack, maybe?" He prompts when I remain silent.

"Yeah, have you seen Leah lately? I need to talk to her about some stuff," I try to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Leah?" Dad asks.

"Yes, Leah Clearwater my Beta and personal pain in the ass." I try to sound annoyed about the thought of you but it comes out false with the smile on my face preventing me from sounding annoyed.

Dad gives me a weird look before growing serious and telling me, "You'll have a hard time finding Leah Clearwater around here."

Rolling my eyes, I blow the old man off. C'mon, no one else in this town knows more about you then I do. You're my Beta, my best friend, I know everything about you. I know your favorite hiding spot, your favorite color, movie, food, favorite style of hat, everything. I think I can find you if I put my mind to it.

Knowing you, you're probably where you always are: the cliff.

Our cliff.

It's almost sunset, you'll definitely be there.

With the destination in mind, I get up from the table and start to make my way out to see you, calling out to Dad on my way out. "Yeah right Dad, I know her like the back of my hand!"

I start jogging over to our cliff, taking my time to plan out what to say to you, how to tell you that I'm here to be with you for good.

Deciding to cut through the main part of town and then cut into the forest to get up on the cliff, (a much shorter way than jogging for twenty minutes), I pass by all the little stores I missed while travelling with Ness when I stop short.

There you are, right in the front window of Darlene's little grocery store. You're loading your groceries onto the conveyor belt with a sad look on your face.

I can't help but think that your sad look is about to be wiped off your face as soon as step into the store.

And I'm right.

It is.

But not because of me.

Oh no, it's because of him.

Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Six feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and a toothy grin. Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em, Lee.

You're excited to see him and he's ecstatic to see you.

He gives you a kiss and wraps his hands around your waist. Your hands, (which are not pushing him away, much to my disappointment), go to his face and hold him in place.

And then I see it. A ring. Not just any ring, _the_ ring.

You married him.

You're gone.

You're no longer Leah Clearwater; you're someone else.

You're _his._

Now I understand why Dad said it would be hard to find you. Apparently, you're no longer Leah Clearwater.

I see you smile up at him before he starts to unload groceries into the car.

But, it's not your old smile. My smile. It's a different smile. I don't know if it's more genuine or if it's just a more honest and weathered smile, but it's one that I've never seen before. It makes you look completely different.

Looks like I'm still going to have to try and find you.


End file.
